Letters in Silver and Green
by Akuma no Amy
Summary: Ron ist furchtbar langweilig. Warum muss es auch nur aus Strömem regnen? Kann ein Stapel von Ginnys Mädchenhelfen ihm helfen die Langeweile zu bekämpfen? Wird sich daraus eine Beschäftigung für ihn ergeben? - SLASH


**Teil**: 1/?

**Autor**: Akuma no Amy / RainbowAmy (auf www.animexx.de)

**Email**: DarklightAmy "at" gmx.at

**Pairing**: surprise :)

**Warnung**: Slash, i guess... #grin#

**Disclaimer**: HP gehört J.K.R; Geld krieg ich auch keins – möööööh!

**A/N: **LiSaG hab ich aus einer Laune heraus angefangen und genauso schreibe ich auch daran, dass heißt Fortsetzungen werden eher länger auf sich warten lassen.. Heute hab ich nach ewiglanger Zeit das erste Kapitel fertig geschrieben und beschlossen es hoch zuladen, werde mich aber trotzdem in nächster Zeit eher auf meine anderen Fics konzentrieren – Gomen nasai gleich mal! #verbeug#

* * *

Ron stand neben dem Fenster, lehnte sich etwas gegen die Wand daneben und blickte betrübt hinaus, seufzte einmal leise und zog mit einer raschen, von aufkeimenden Ärger geleiteten, Bewegung den bunt karierten Vorhang zu, den seine Mutter eigenhändig, aus einem bei einer Auktion billig erworbenen Stoffrest, geschneidert hatte.

Gegen das dünne, von Jahreszeiten und Alter bereits etwas getrübte, Glas trommelte der Regen, vom Wind gegen den Fuchsbau gepeitscht, und brachte das alte Haus zum klappern, alles an der Außenseite, dass auch nur etwas lose angebunden war, bewegte sich in der Luft, durch Ritzen und Spalten heulte der Wind, hätte abergläubische Muggel längst an einen Poltergeist in ihren Haus glauben lassen. Der Garten war durch den Schleier aus Wasser nur schemenhaft zu erkennen, genauere Einzelheiten fast unmöglich auszumachen, so auch der kleine Kräuter- und Gemüsegarten von Molly Weasley, die schon, die Hände verzweifelt über den Kopf zusammenschlagend, erklärt hatte, dass dieser Sturm garantiert all ihre Bemühungen zunichte machen und ihren liebevoll gepflegten Garten völlig zerstören würde! Große Teile davon waren zwar verwildert und wurden nie gemäht, das Unkraut wucherte sich seinen Weg wie es ihm gerade einfiel und die verschiedensten Bäume und Büsche versperrten den Blick, was allerdings durchaus gewollt war, da sich hinter diesem Abschnitt des Gartens ein Quidditchfeld verbarg, das Bill und Charlie in jungen Jahren angelegt hatten und die Obhut darüber an Fred und George übertrugen, als sie auszogen, welche es wiederum an Ron weitereichten, da sie ihre ganze freie Zeit damit verbrachten sich weitere Artikel Scherzartikel auszudenken und das Feld höchstens noch benützen wollten.

Genau das hatte der Jüngste der Weasleysöhne heute eigentlich auch vorgehabt, allerdings machte ihn das Wetter dabei einen tüchtigen Strich durch die Rechnung. Er boxte einmal wütend mit der geballten Faust in die Luft, trat einige Schritte zu einem alten, bequemen Polstersessel hinüber und ließ sich auf ihn fallen, boxte noch mal gegen das weiche Material.

Langsam schien es dem Rothaarigen fast so als hätte sich Alles und Jeder gegen ihn verschworen, um ihn seine Ferien gründlich zu vermiesen, dabei hatten diese so vielversprechend angefangen!

Vor gut drei Wochen hatte er noch, gemeinsam mit seinen beiden Freunden, Harry dem Jungen der lebt und Hermine, dem Mädchen das alles weiß, in der Großen Halle gesessen und Dumbledores Abschlussrede nur mit halben Ohr gelauscht, da er sowieso nur wie jedes Jahr wiederholte das es den minderjährigen Hexen und Zauberer nicht gestattet war, während den Ferien zu zaubern, das sie vorsichtig sein sollten, da keiner wusste wann Du-weißt-schon-wessen Leute wieder zuschlagen würden und dass sie - zu guter Letzt - die schulfreien Wochen genießen sollten. Die drei hatten besprochen, was sie zusammen alles unternehmen würden, auf dem Weg zum Hogwarts Express und auch während der Fahrt, nur kurz unterbrochen von den fast schon pflichtmäßigen Besuch Draco Malfoys, der kurz Hermine, etwas länger Harry und Ron erstaunlicherweise gar nicht beleidigt hatte, ihn einfach übersehen zu haben zu schien, da er ohne einen dummen Spruch für ihn bestimmt, das Abteil wieder verließ, wie gewohnt flankiert von seinen, ebenso dicken wie stumpfsinnigen, Bodyguards.

Ansonsten war die Fahrt ereignislos verlaufen und das Trio hatte sich auf dem Bahnhof Kings Cross trennen müssen, versprachen Harry allerdings ihm einen Brief zu schreiben und versicherten er würde die eine Woche die er bei den Dursleys verbringen musste, bevor er in den Fuchsbau fahren durfte, überleben und für alle Fälle steckte ihm Molly Weasley noch, mehr oder weniger unauffällig, ein Paket mit selbstgebackenen Kuchen zu.

Hermine verbrachte diese Woche auch noch bei ihren Eltern, bevor sie sich mit den Weasleys traf, um mit ihnen gemeinsam ihren Freund aus den Klauen seiner Tante und Onkels zu retten und ihn mit in den Fuchsbau zu nehmen.

Zu Dritt unternahmen sie viele Ausflüge, wie sie es schon die ganze Zeit geplant hatten, von einem kamen sie völlig durchnässt zurück, da sie ein überraschender und auch von der magischen Wettervorhersage nicht angekündigter, Regenschauer erwischte, als sie gerade im großteils unbewohnten und wilden Gelände in der Nähe des Hauses der Weasleys unterwegs waren und nach ihrer Rückkehr stellte sich heraus, dass sich Harry als Souvenir eine Erkältung mitgebracht hatte und Hermine einen leichten Schnupfen, der allerdings in Zwischenzeit wieder abgeklungen war.

Ron selbst ging es nach einer warmen Dusche und einer fürsorglich, von seiner Mutter, zubereiten heißen Schokolade wieder wunderbar, was er größtenteils seinem Härtetraining, seine Kindheit mit Fred und George verbracht zu haben, verdankte, die, als sie noch Kinder waren, jede Menge mit ihn unternommen hatten und ihn auf waghalsige Expeditionen mitnahmen.

Man könnte meinen, das hätte sein Freund im Hause dieser Muggel auch wiederfahren, aber dennoch lag jetzt Harry krank im Bett und nicht er, worüber Ron fast froh war, da sich Hermine zu dessen persönlicher Krankenschwester erklärt hatte und von dem Zeitpunkt an dem sie aufstand, bis spät in die Nacht, wenn sie schlafen ging, an Harrys Bett saß und ihm Lehrbücher vorlas. Sogar versucht hatte ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass es für ihn eine gute Übung sein würde, er schriebe Aufsätze darüber und sie ihm auch dabei helfen könnte und schreiben was er ihr ansagte, wenn er sich zu schwach fühlen würde eine Feder in die Hand zu nehmen.

Zum Glück für Harry verbrachte er die meiste Zeit des Tages mit Schlaf, in der Hermine wie gewohnt weiterlernte und Ron versuchte sich die Zeit anderweitig totzuschlagen, wo ihm der Flug auf den Feuerblitz genau recht gekommen wäre, er hätte einige Runden über den Platz drehen können und etwas üben, damit er als neuer Hüter des Quiddichteams von Gryffindor in Übung blieb, auch an dem Fenster des Zimmers vorbeifliegen hätte können, dass sein Freund in den Ferien bei ihnen bewohnte und ihm winken, da dieser mit seiner Krankheit schließlich nicht selbst fliegen konnte.

Das Wetter und Rons Mutter waren allerdings dagegen gewesen, der anhaltende Regensturm wäre zwar in Hogwarts durchaus kein Grund ein Spiel abzusagen, aber für Molly Weasley reichte es aus, um ihren Sohn unerbittehrlich zu verbieten auch nur die Haustür zu öffnen, geschweige denn den Fuchsbau zu verlassen, um noch dazu auf einem Besen herumzufliegen!

„Ron? Bist du hier irgendwo?" erklang jetzt die Stimme Hermines, die gerade aus dem Zimmer Harrys kam, der wieder eingeschlafen war, nachdem er sich gut eine Stunde lang einen Vortrag, über die Wichtigkeit des Grünkrautes, anhören musste, den er schon im gesunden Zustand sterbelangweilig gefunden hätte.

Der Gerufene nickte leicht, erinnerte sich dann, dass seine Freundin das nicht sehen konnte und rief ihr zu. „Ich bin im Wohnzimmer Herm!" worauf diese rasch in das besagte Zimmer kam.

„Er schläft." informierte sie ihren Freund kurz, strich sich eine ihrer widerspenstigen braunen Locken hinters Haar und lächelte ihn an, gähnte einmal müde und hielt ihm einen Stapel Magazine entgegen. „Ich werd mich auch etwas hinlegen.. hier ein paar Zeitschriften von Ginny, vielleicht kannst du dich damit etwas beschäftigen."

Ron nickte nur einmal kurz, nahm die Hefte entgegen und bedankte sich dafür, obwohl er stark bezweifelte das er sich damit weniger langweilen würde.

„Danke Hermine. Und schlaf gut!"

Nachdem seine Freundin in Ginnys Zimmer verschwunden war, in dem sie momentan auch schlief, stand er auf und setzte sich hinüber auf die Couch, die Magazine neben ihn ausbreitend und zweifelnd einen Blick darauf werfend.

„Lil Witch, Die Stars der Zaubererwelt, Verzaubert!, Hex dich schön, Bilderband über Gilderoy Lockhart.." las er sich einige der Titel durch, worauf er bei dem letzteren ein angewidertes Gesicht machte und dem Heft einen Schubs gab, das in hohen Bogen davon segelte und dabei auffiel, worauf ihm eine Reihe Lockharts entgegengrinsten und sich in Pose warfen, was ihm noch ein weiteres Heft darauf werfen ließ, das die stolzierenden Angeber überdeckte.

„Also über den les ich mal sicher nichts.." murmelte Ron für sich, sortierte mit aufkeimenden Entsetzen mehr Magazine aus als gedacht, warf sie alle zu dem einen, das schon auf dem Boden lag und überlegte kurz ob er sie nicht lieber in den Kamin werfen sollte, um Ginnys Geschmack etwas zu verbessern, entschied sich aber dagegen, da er seine kleine Schwester damit vermutlich nur sehr, sehr wütend machen würde und sie es gar nicht zu schätzen wüsste, dass er sie von diesem Lackaffen befreite!

Mit einem skeptischen Blick sah er weiter, zog ein anders Magazin heraus und begann zu lesen, was es über eine berühmte Muggelsängerin zu wissen gab, die irgendwas mit ‚Ritni Bier' hieß, ein Name bei dem sich Ron ernsthaft überlegte warum sie in der nichtmagischen Welt wohl solchen Erfolg hatte.

Gelangweilt legte er dieses Heft wieder beiseite, griff nach einem neuen und blätterte es sich durch, erfreut als er etwas über Quidditch entdeckte und leicht enttäuscht als er herausfand das hier nur Tipps gegeben wurden wie man sich besonders schön machen konnte, um seinen Freund beim Quidditchmatch passend unterstützen zu können.

„Aha, ich soll also einen roten Minirock tragen wenn ich Gryffindor gewinnen sehen will." las Ron, musste lachen bei der Vorstellung, er würde, statt seiner normalen Uniform, auf einmal einen Rock tragen und damit auf seinen Besen steigen, um die Torstangen zu bewachen. Das wäre sicher ein lustiger Anblick.. Aber eins war klar, irritieren würde das die Slytherins, oder die Mannschaft gegen die sie eben gerade spielten, auf jeden Fall!

Noch immer leise kichernd las Ron weiter, würde rot als ihm plötzlich eine nackte, junge Hexe entgegen sah und sich in eine verführerische Pose warf, blätterte schnell weiter und errötete nur noch mehr als ein junger, ebenfalls nackter, Zauberer, dass gleiche tat und ihm einen Kussmund zuwarf.

Peinlich berührt warf er auch dieses Magazin von sich, worauf es neben den noch immer herumstolzierenden Lockharts landete, was die abgebildeten Hexen dazu brachte diesen verliebt anzuhimmeln und die Zauberer, ihre Bilder entsetzt zu verlassen.

„Ronnie-Schätzelchen? Willst du einen Tee?" hörte er jetzt seine Mutter aus der Küche rufen, die auch gleich darauf mit einem Holztablett kam, um ihm eine große Tasse zu reichen und dazu einen Teller frisch gebackene Kekse.

„Hier mein Kleiner, damit du nicht auch noch krank wirst, ich bringe Harry gleich auch noch welche.. und zieh deinen Pullover an!" mahnte Molly Weasley ihn, bevor sie im vorbeigehen die Lockharthefte aufhob und mitnahm, noch mal in der Küche verschwand und mit dem Tablett jetzt zu, dem immer noch schlafenden, Harry hinaufstieg.

Ron grinste nur etwas, trank einen Schluck Tee. „Aaaaaah! Heiß!" schrie er darauf auf, schob die Tasse etwas weg um ihn erst mal etwas kühlen zu lassen, nahm ein Keks und kaute etwas darauf herum, fischte sich dabei eine weitere Zeitschrift heraus, begann darin zu blättern.

„Wenn deine beste Freundin in den selben Jungen verliebt wäre wie du, würdest du a) auf ihn verzichten, b) eine Weile so tun als wärst du nicht mehr interessiert oder c) im Krieg und in der Liebe ist alles erlaubt.." las er einen Test durch, machte kleine Kringel um die richtigen Antworten und schlürfte dabei vorsichtig etwas von dem Tee. Amüsiert stellte Ron fest das er ein ‚zurückhaltender Typ' war und las interessiert weiter. Diese Mädchenhefte schienen lustiger zu sein, als er gedacht hatte, aber trotzdem konnte er nicht verstehen, dass Ginny ihr ganzes Taschengeld dafür ausgeben konnte.

Ron las noch ein ganzes Dutzend der Magazine, fand heraus, dass diese nackten Zauberer und Hexen, die ihn schon im ersten Heft zum erröten gebracht hatten, offensichtlich in jedem abgebildet waren und dass daneben immer seltsame Fragen zu lesen waren, die sogar er beantworten konnte, was aber vielleicht auch daran lag das Fred und George ihn, als er gerade 10 Jahre alt geworden war, aufgeklärt hatten und es war ein inoffizielles Geheimnis, dass die beiden Jungen bevorzugten, sprich es wussten alle außer ihre Eltern. Außerdem stellte er in einem Test fest das er ein Sommertyp war, ihm die Farbe grün gut stehen sollte, er diesen Monat Glück in der Liebe haben würde und dass er Kontakt zu einem Fremden haben würde oder etwas im Lotto gewinnen.

Kopfschüttelnd wollte er die Hefte wieder aus der Hand legen, fragte sich noch einmal wie Ginny nur ihr ohnehin knapp bemessenes Taschengeld für so einen Schrott ausgeben? Ihm wirklich unverständlich.. Gab es doch so viel wichtigeres!

Wie zum Beispiel die Fanposter seiner Lieblingsquidditchmannschaft zu erstehen oder auf einen gebrauchten Besen aus dem Second-Hand-Quidditchbedarfladen zu sparen, wie er es tat.

Kurz ließ er seinen Blick noch über die bunte Seite streifen, las wenig interessiert ein paar Aktionsangebote für Hautpflegeprodukte, blieb aber schließlich bei einem kleinen, rosa Briefumschlag hängen, auf dem zu allen Überfluss auch noch Herzchen aufgedruckt waren. Dieser Beweis an schlechten Geschmack war es natürlich nicht, der Rons Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte, sondern eher die fett gedruckten Worte daneben.

‚**Finde auch du eine/n Brieffreund/in! Noch heute kannst du neue, aufregende Bekanntschaften schließen!! Schick einfach einen Brief an die untenstehende Adresse, gib eine der Kennnummern an und mit etwas Glück bringt dir eine Eule schon bald nette Post!**'

„Das klingt interessant.." murmelte er, stand mit dem Heft auf und wanderte langsam zu einem Schrank, um sich aus der Lade eine Feder und Pergament zu holen, las sich dabei durch, was er bei diesem Brief beachten sollte. Gerade noch kurz vor dem massiven Möbelstück stoppte er, blinzelte es überrascht an. Seit wann war der Weg von der Couch hierher so kurz..?! Er zuckte einmal mit den Schultern, schnappte sich dann das benötigte Schreibzeug und legte den Weg zur Couch wieder zurück, schmiss sich der Länge nach hin und zückte die Feder, kaute kurz nachdenklich darauf herum, bevor er schwungvoll zu schreiben begann.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Ron hatte das geholte Pergament vollgeschrieben, las es noch einmal durch und befand, dass es, als erster Brief, sehr wohl geeignet war. Ob er überhaupt Antwort erhalten würde, war ohnehin ungewiss..

Er sprang wieder auf, um sich noch einen Umschlag zu holen und ihn zu beschriften, schrieb in seiner leserlichsten Schrift die Adresse des Heftes und das Kennwort ‚Briefe für IHN' darauf, grinste leicht. An ein Mädchen hatte er nicht schreiben wollen, wenn er Lust verspüren würde mit einem zu reden, hatte er für diesen Fall ja Hermine oder Ginny zur Stelle..

Einmal pfiff er nach Pig, der sofort aufgeregt angeflattert kam, eine Runde laut schuhuend um ihn herumflog und nur zu gerne mit dem Brief wieder davonflog, einen Ron zurückließ, der wieder nicht wusste was er mit den restlichen Stunden des Tages noch anfangen sollte.

- # # -

In der Zentrale des Mädchenmagazins angekommen bekam Pig einen Eulenkeks zugesteckt, bevor er auf den Rückweg geschickt wurde und eine andere Eule den Brief weiterbeförderte. So sicherte das Magazin die völlige Anonymität der Schreiber, soweit diese nicht in den Briefen selbst etwas über sich erwähnten. Die ausgewechselte Eule war groß und flog mit kräftigen Flügelschlägen, erreichte so schnell ihr Ziel und klopfte gegen eine große Fensterscheibe, die den Blick auf ein edles Zuhause ermöglichte.

Bald wurde ihr geöffnet und auch sie mit einem Keks belohnt, eine schlanke, erstaunlich feingliedrige Hand, griff nach dem Brief und graue Augen musterten ihn erstaunt. Es war lange her, dass er sich von einer selbsternannten Freundin überreden hatte lassen, seine Adresse in dieses Heft zu stellen und außer Antworten von pubertierenden Gören hatte er bis jetzt nichts brauchbares erhalten. Kurz spielte er mit den Gedanken das Kuvert ungelesen in den Mist zu befördern, überlegte es sich aber doch anders und ließ sich elegant auf einem Stuhl nieder, hatte keine Augen für das fein polierte und lackierte Holz oder den mit Satin bespannten Polster. Mit einem, in der Form an einen Dolch erinnernden, Brieföffner wurde das dünne Papier aufgeschlitzt und seine Augen flogen über die ersten bemüht schön geschrieben Zeilen, die eindeutig aus der Hand eines Jungen stammten.

_‚Hallo noch Unbekannter!_

_Ich weiß nicht ob du Geschwister hast, ich habe jedenfalls eine kleine Schwester und in einem ihrer Hefte habe ich diese Adresse gefunden. Ich dachte mir, es wäre sicher ganz lustig dir zu schreiben...'_

* * *

R&R? 


End file.
